Classic Creepypasta pt2
by Coconut112
Summary: This is a creepypasta, if you don't like it don't read it.


Author notes: this is pt 2 of a classic creepypasta, if you don't like creepypasta don't read it, as for the rest enjoy.

I sat waiting for what happens to the second best comedian Buster Keaton. It started of with title saying " Sorrow Day", it started of with Buster playing with a ball, his face was extremely pale and his eyes were covered in eye liner, what caught was the background music, it was awful, someone wasn't playing the violin right. Anyways, Buster threw the ball up in the air and fell right back to his hand, then he threw the ball high but missed to catch it, instead it landed on the front step of a house. He went to get it, when he did a door opened and stood there was a woman, she was wearing a mask and was wearing a wedding dress. Of course Buster nod his head to greet the woman, but the woman instead just stand there not moving at all. He and her stood there for two min, then Buster felt uncomfortable and left the woman standing there, she moved her head to follow his movement, then cut to a part where Buster was talking to Arbuckle in a bar, I thought nothing isn't going to happen, but I was wrong about that. Buster and his friend laughed when buster tilted his head and stopped smiling and showed a face of fear to the camera. The camera showed the same woman in her same style standing behind his friend's back, he waved to the woman again. Then he spoked to her and the black box pop out: Hello, what's your name?. Still she didn't answer, instead she rubbed his hair slowly, the she put her fingers in her mouth to see how his hair taste. He felt so strange, she slid one finger on his cheek then taste it like she did with his hair. He left the bar, and the woman followed him. Then the music got even louder and it was pain to my ears just hearing that awful violin playing, He was sitting on a park bench, the woman was sitting next to him. He tried to talk to her but all she does was tasting his hand like it was ice cream or something. I could tell he tried to jerk his hand away but she has a strong grip on his hand, every time he pull harder the woman holds on even tighter. This time instead of licking she bites down one of his finger, which cause him to bleed out from the gash she made, he screamed and manage to pull his hand away from her and ran away, then it cut out to his house. The music stopped playing and it was pure silent. There was Buster Keaton holding his hand that was bitten from her now wrapped in some type of cloth, he was shivering, the background was a closet only thing was shining was the window in the background. I heard footsteps like it was coming from downstairs, I felt scared and he felt the same way. We could only hear door slamming, broken glass, and screaming...oh that scream, it sounded like a pig being slaughtered. Then the footsteps walked slowly upstairs, he scramble backwards until he hit the wall, he cried softly covering his mouth with his hand from not being found. When the footsteps went to a room, he tried to open the window with his good hand, but it was no good, then he uses both of his and tried to push hard to rise the window. Bust it was no use, his hand was now gushing out blood and he began to feel light headed from the blood lost, the the door open slowly. He and I didn't dare to move, the unknown thing crash everything, until it stopped. The camera showed the shadow stopped at the closet door, buster tried to find something to protect him but all he got was clothes. Then the screen went black and all was heard was a bloody scream and a man screaming as well, then stopped. Then showed the woman still in her costume, nailing something on the wall. Then it showed...then it showed the skin of buster keaton, with a suit. And there was a sign that stated: 12th Husband. Then it ended. I felt so scared in my life that I had to call a friend to come here to watch the rest, because I never felt so scared and alone in my life. 10 min came and my friend came, i told her what I watch and all she did was laugh. I told her sit down with me and watch the next one, she applied and I click on the next movie: Harold Lloyd the killer.

end of pt 2


End file.
